A fundamentally different type of fuel injector is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,178,115 and 5,197,675 of Paul D. Daly. The present invention relates to an improvement that associates the stator with the valve seat member in a manner that accurately locates the valve seat member, both axially and circumferentially, to an intended position in its mounting, and that assures that such location is maintained. In this way, any tendency of the valve seat member to turn within its mounting is avoided, and this can be helpful in assuring that the fuel injector remains properly calibrated during its useful life. The invention can also be helpful during the fabrication of a fuel injector by serving to locate component parts.
Further features, advantages, and benefits of the invention, along with those already mentioned, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims, which are accompanied by drawings. The drawings disclose a presently preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time for carrying out the invention.